WEIRD WAY'S OF LOVE
by anonomase
Summary: No one knows who Danny Phantom is - wait there is one person who's been guessing Wes Weston he is a fairly normal boy but he has a huge obsession with trying to prove that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom. But little do they both know something dark is coming, Thing's are about to get interesting PS.this is a Wes X Danny fic
1. chapter 1

**Hey every one my name is Jordyn but you can call me Jord this is my first ever fanfic so please be kind i will update as much as i can with school and all i really hope you like it.** **PS.** "Talking"

 _Thinking_

\-- **ENJOY** \--

It's morning in amity park the sun has just rised up into the sky and we enter into a young teenagers room which was surprisingly clean for a teenage boy.

Well...except for the pile of pictures scattered all over the desk and pinned all over the wall next to the desk.

What are the pictures of you may ask...well none other then the towns ghost hero Danny Phantom. Also there were pictures of town resident Danny Fenton the son of ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton and younger brother to honor student Jazz Fenton.

We now turn our attention over to the the young 14 year old boy that is sleeping in his bed no one know's it yet not even the boy himself but this boy become's very important to the town...And to a certain ghost boy...but that will be in due time now let us see where the story begin's.

"Ugh" I groaned as the light from the window hit my face _man do i hate the morrning's_ I thought as I sat up.

Slowly my eyes opened it took a few second's for them to adjust to the brightness of the room I sat there for a couple minutes so that my body could fully awake.

Then when I was ready got up from the bed and stretched my stiff body then I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to get ready for school.

When I got out I went over to the dresser to get dressed in my usual clothe's, after I was done I looked at myself in the full body length mirror. I had on a white t-shirt with my number two red and white basket ball jersy over it, red basket ball shorts with white at the bottom, and white sneaker's.

I also have dark fire red hair and forest green eye's and so many freckle's on my face you could make out all the star's constellations i hated having so many freckle's they just mulitiplyed when the sun come's out too.

Then after I was done with that I went over to the desk to grab My note book that had all my theory's and information about Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

"This time i will get some proof then people will stop treating me like i'm crazy, People will know the truth that Danny Phantom is Danny Fent-..."

"WES GET DOWN HERE YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !"

"COMING DAD!" I grabed my back pack and went down the stairs where dad was at the kitchen table drinking some coffee I grabed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and started eating it as i was walking out.

"Bye dad see you after school" I said as I was going out the door I then started walking down the side walk. It was only a 10 minute walk from my house to the school so it was just easyer to walk there then to take the bus or have dad to drive me.

Pluse it gives me more time to think of a plan to finally exspose Fenton's secret to the world.

 _No one believe's me which i don't get like really Phantom and Fenton both look exactly the same the only difference is the eye and hair color. Like come on! it's so obvious even Phantom and Fenton sound similar._

I'm so deep in my thought's that I don't even notice that I'm already at the front of the school.

"oh I'm here already?"I said as I was walking up into the school I then went to my locker. Which was the second one near the door's which is great in the morrning not so much the afternoon.

"Hmm what class do i have first today?" I asked myself as my locker open's "Oh yeah! i have that new english class that i was moved into today".

It's a long story but to cut thing's short my old english teacher was...to put it lightly a fucking moron which so happen to slip from my mouth during one of the classes...So yeah I was moved i just hope that this new teacher is at least some what smart.

I then started to walk to my new english room _I'm actually really excited, Maybe I'll finally enjoy english and learn something instead of thinking of different way's to kill the teacher in my head_ I happily thought.

Then I saw my new classroom door and opened it ready to finally learn something about english and hopefully finally get a good grade in here. I took a look around the room to see if I knew any of the people that were in this class I recognized a few.

There was Dash Baxter a jock and massive bully wish someone would give him a taste of his own medicine with his follower Kwan. Also Paulina Sanchez the most popular girl in school which I never understood why since she is as shallow as a puddel with her follower Star.

There were also some geek's in the back of the class and some other people I didn't kno- wait what his eye's widened I did a double take. _Is that?_ yep it is Tuker Foley and Sam Manson best friend's to Danny Fenton.

I then made my way over to the seconded to last seat near the window's and started to think _Foley and Manson_ _are in this class i can't believe it! Maybe now i can confront them about Fenton being Phantom_.

Someone then ran into the classroom interrupting my thoughts "haa haa s-sorry i'm l-late Mr. lancer" the person panted. I froze wait that voice it coulden't be, But as i turned my head to the source i was proving wrong. Right there, In front of the classroom trying to catch his breath was none othe than fucking Fenton himself.

 _Fenton is in this class!_ i thought as panick filled me at that moment I could only utter one word "Shit" I just knew this was going to be one hell of a year.

 **\--NOTE'S--**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter i will try and have the next chapter out soon. But anyway i hope you enjoyed this.** **DISCLAMER : I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR WES WESTON I JUST OWN THE STORY.**


	2. chapter 2

**Author's Note : ** Hey again this chapter took me alot less time then i thought it would. Im not complaing though im really happy i could give this to you guy's so quick. If you could tell i changed the set up of the word's because i like this way better. Also i wanted to make it clear to you guy's that this is a **Wes x Danny** fic. So if you don't like that type of stuff stop reading now but if you do i hope you enjoy. Furthermore i wanted to say sorry in advance if some of the character's seem Oc i will try my best to try and keep them in character.

 **P.s**. sorry for the long author's note.

"Talking

 _Thinking_

 **Chapter 2**

 _Holy shi- Fucking chris- What the hel- Why is fucking Fenton here! Ok ok ok calm down Wes calm down deep breath's. Ok so Fenton is in my new english class just great. Wait this is a good thing instead of telling his friend's that i know Fenton's_ _secret, I can tell it to the source. Now there can be no way he could deny the truth._

As i'm in thought i nearly miss it when the teacher (Mr. lancer i think Fenton called him) told Fenton to take a seat and that class has started.

I look around to see where he would sit obviously he would take a seat near Foley and Manson. That's when i noticed there was no free seat's left.

 _Were is he going to si-_ I then looked in front of me and there stood the only empty seat that was left.

"Siriusly" i whisper as Fenton make's his way toward's the seat in front of me. As Fenton sit's down i then take this moment to observe him from up close.

He look's relatively normal with raven black hair and pale skin. The only thing that could be counted as interesting are his bright sky blue eye's. Other then that nothing else stand's out about him. Even his cloth's are average a white t-shirt with a red oval in the center, blue jean's, and sneaker's.

 _This is probably just for show so that no one suspect's that he is Danny Phantom. But you don't fool me Fenton i will get proof and expose your secre-._

"Mr. Weston!, For the third time can you please come to the front of the class room" Mr. lancer said jolting me out of thought. I look around and everyone is staring at me as i quickly look down my face becoming hot in embarrassment.

I then slowly get up and make my way to the front of the room. I turned to face the class i look up to see that most of the class are snickering at me which just make's my face get warmer. I look down again trying my best to hide my red face

 _I can't believe that just happened, Way to go Wes you couldn't just last ten minute's without humiliating youself could you._ I thought as i waited for Mr. lancer to say something.

"Well class let me introduce you all to Mr. Weston he was moved here from another class. I do hope that you all treat him well also Mr. Weston i hope you end up enjoying my class". He said as he moved himself in front of the chalk board which signaled me to go back to my seat.

As i sat down Mr. lancer then started to teach the lesson but i wasn't paying attention. I was too busy one, trying to get my face back to it's normal shade and two, thinking of a plan to confront Fenton about his secret.

 _Since obviously i can't just go up to him and be like_ _hey i'm Wes you don't know me but i know your secret. No that would just make him think that i'm crazy, No i need to do this at the right place and time._ _Hmm what abo- no, maybe thi- no, Ugh! why is this so hard._

I turn my head to stare out the window giving my mind a break of all this hard thinking. I then start to hear some hushed whispering curiously my head turned to the source.

Which is not so surprizingly Fenton, Foley, and Manson instead of turning back to the window i decided to try and hear what there saying.

"Danny what heck happen last night?" Manson said with a angry yet worried exspression on her face

"Yeah dude you just took off without saying a thing" Foley added with the same worried exspression

"I know, i know, i'm sorry "sigh" it's just, i saw Johnny's shadow and i wanted to get him before he could get far" Fenton said trying to ease the worry on his friend's face's

"It was dumb i know i wont do it again, sorry for worring you" Fenton said as he looked down guiltily

"It's fine Danny just tell us before you go off by youself" Manson said as she gave Fenton's hand a reasuring squiee's

"Yeah knowing would be nice so i don't have to be bombarded with question's non stop about what happened to you" Foley said with a pained look which turned into one of fear as Manson sent him a death glare. Fenton then gave a quiet chuckel has he watch Manson trying to pervent herself from killing Foley.

 _last night?, shadow's?, what does it mean hmmmmmmm...Aha! they were talking about a ghost!...but what ghost has a shadow...whatever. So Foley and Manson do know Fenton's secret i was exspecting it but i wasn't so sure untill now. They really are close heck he probably tell's them everything he know's._

My eye's suddenly widen

 _He tell's his FRIEND'S everthing so if i became his friend then maybe he will tell me too. Then i could finally have all the proof i need to exspose him for the ghost he really is._ I smile this is such a great plan nothing could mess this up.

Then out of no were a huge glowing robot looking guy pop's up from the floor. That's when everyone started screaming and runing out of the room. Well all exsept Fenton, Foley, Manson, the ghost robot, and me which is in too much shock to move.

"Are you fucking kidding me" i said but it was dround out by all the screaming.

In this type of predicament you probably exspet me getting up and running like any other normal person would do right. Well that's not what i did i just sat there and watched trying not to give notice to myself.

"Skulker!, What are you doing here? Didn't you already give up attacking me at school because of all the Inconvenience's that you had". Fenton told the ghost while getting into a defence position

That's when the ghost, Skulker, Fenton called him retracted his jet pack thing back into himself.

"Well ghost child it is more perfered that i not come to this desolate waste were children thrive. I thought since i have time why not attack you when you least exspect it. So i waited for the right moment to show. This time i will not be beatting by a half ghost child". Skulker told Fenton as his face slowly morphed into an evil grin.

"least exspect it, No, Is it wierd that you were around just waiting, Yes. Fenton said giving Skulker a wierded out look.

"You know what never mind let's just get this over with so i can send you back to the ghost zone". Fenton said shaking his head as he did.

I sat there completely speeachless

 _What?_

 _What the, That Skulker guy just called Fenton a half ghost. Does that mean that Fenton is half human half ghost how is that even possible! I guess that's why Fenton look's so human because he actualy is. Well half at least but how did he even become half ghost in the first place?_ I'm thinking so hard about this untill.

"I'm going ghost!" Fenton yelled out then a blue light appeares around the middle of his body then the light goes up and down him changing his appeareace as it move's. His hair became a snowy white, Eye's a neon green, and skin a golden tan. His cloth's also changed to the black and white jump suit he alway's had on.

I froze.

"Did he just"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME SO YOU JUST YELL THAT OUT LOUD HOW HAS KNOW ONE FIGERED IT OUT YET!" I yelled out without thinking of who is also in the room with me.

"Wait what was that?" Fenton said as he turned to my direction when his eye's landed on me he froze as his eye's started to widen.

"What the? Were you there the whole time!"

Fenton asked as he got this panicked look on his face. I also noticed that his friend's had the exact same look too.

Before i could even answer him Skulker blasted Fenton threw the wall. Which made a huge hole.

"DANNY!" yelled Foley and Manson

I winced _Och! that must have hurt. Well here's my chance to leave before i get questioned again._

I then slowly make my way to the door when i'm about half way there i see Fenton in the corner of my eye.

 _No Wes you have to get out of here, don't. look. back. Even if this could be a perfect moment to get more information about Fenton's fighting strategy's._ Well i'm already close to the door so i can watch for a little bit.

I then turn to watch _. Hmm he has hand blaster's, Super strength, and he can clone himself_. _He also has this some sort of thermos that can captrue a ghost._ I thought as i wrote this down in the little note pad i carry in my pocket.

After i was done writting i put my note pad away and made my way to the door again.

"Hey wait"

I stoped dead i looked over my shoulder to se Fenton floting there with Manson and Floey standing beside him. Manson with crossed arm's and a frown on her face. Foley with a determind face ready to stand up for his friend. And Fenton with this worried yet calm face.

I then as quickly as i could made my bead line to the door untill i felt someone pick me up by the back of my shirt. I turned my head to see Fenton holding me a foot off the ground.

"Hey what the fuck let me down!" I yelled at him as i struggled to get free.

"No, not untill you tell me what you saw" He said in a sirius voice.

"I didn't see anything now put me down Fenton!" I yelled as i kept struggling.

I was then suddenly droped down falling on my ass. "Ow what the hell" I looked up to see everyone's face's in pure shock. I didn't know why they were like that i was confused. _D_ _id i say something._

 _"Did, Did you just call me Fenton"_ Fenton said in shock.

I then realized what i did.

 _Shit! i can't believe i just did that well i guess the whole become his friend for him to tell his secret plan is out the window. Well what do i do now...you know what screw it i'll just tell him what i know and stop acting dumb._

 _"Yes, Yes i did because that's who you really are"_ i said with a small smug look as i met his eye's.

 **End**

 **Auther's Note : ** yay another chapter done and ooooh what's gonna happen next. No i'm sirius i don't know what's gonna happen next but i do have a little idea. But also for the length of the chapter's i thought the first chapter was too short so i'm going to stick to the length of this chapter.

Well bye have a good day.


	3. chapter 3

**Author's Note : ** Hey everyone wow the third chapter already i am so sorry for getting this out so slow. Well i also wanted to say that this is a slow burn fic because those are alway's the best. One more thing Danny's going to be a smug little ass hole to Wes. Just wanted to let you know because it was soooooo much fun writting Danny that way.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 ** _Chapter 3_**

I'm just standing there looking at the three of them with this smerk that just scream's, "I got you!" while they just stare at me open mouthed.

Suddenly Fenton burst out "What? me? Fenton, yeah right what ever gave you that idea, hahaha" Fenton finished with obvious fake laughter. While he was looking around At everything but me.

"Yeah that's impossible because Danny Phantom is a ghost" Foley added backing up his best friend.

"You probably were just seeing thing's" Manson said after looking back at Fenton then at me. "Because i didn't see anything like what your implying" she finished crossing her arm's.

"Stop, You can't fool me i already known you were Fenton for week's now" I said triumphantly. Waiting for the new lie's there going to tell me next.

 _Ugh! Why do they keep trying to prove me wrong even though i have all this proof. It doesn't even matter because i'm not about to let this go not a chance._ I thought while slightly leaning against the door i tryed to exscape out of before.

They all turned to me with a shocked look on there face.

"What?" They said in unison unsure of what to say next.

I smerked a little to myself getting ready to glote. "Yeah i have known for week's now i mean it's really not that hard to figure out. Well maybe for most of the dimwitted people here, But not me like siriusly Fenton you should have really tried more if you wanted to keep it a secret". I finished satisfyed with myself as i pushed off the door and moved closer to the three.

"Hey! For your information i try hard so that people don't find out". Fenton countered me getting defencive while he landed back on the ground.

I paused.

"So you do admit that your Fenton" I said walking closer to Fenton with a smug smerk on my face.

"Wha? Wait ugh dame it! I can't belive i just did that, Idiot!". Fenton said face palming himself as he grumble's more curse word's underneath his breath.

I turned my eyes to the door.

"Well, sice you already proved me right. I'm. Just. Gonna. Go" I said backing up slowly then zoomed out the door fast as i can. I ran into the hallway that was swarmed with people who were coming back since the ghost seemed to be gone.

 _This is it. I can finally tell them and they will belive me because this time i have solid proof. I saw Fenton transform there's no better proof then that._ I thought as i looked at the crowed _I probably should do it now before they come out and stop me._ I then looked to the door i came out of then back to the crowed that got larger when more people settled here.

"Hey every body i have a announcement". I saw Fenton who had transformed back and his friend's out the corner of my eye's. "Danny Fenton IS Danny Phantom" I finished with a smile looking at Fenton who looked shocked. I truned back to the crowed that was silent then all suddenly they laughed i took a step back in surprized.

"Wes when will you ever give that crazy nosion up" said a Vince who had a rather muscular build and always wore contacts. Who is my best friend also Foley's older brother that was on my basket ball team who never belived me about Fenton EVER.

"Yeah it's getting pretty old now like really no one's gonna belive you so give it up already". One of the cheerleader's said her name was, i don't remember but i call her Bitchy bitch now.

Wha? But i SAW HIM this time" i stressed trying to make them see i was telling the truth.

 _Why is this happing this is not like all the other time's i told people Fenton was Phantom. This time i saw it myself that it was true and i was right why won't anyone belive me. Man are they really that blind that they can't see the truth that's right in frount of there eye's._ I then desided to try again to convinces them by letting Fenton tell them himself.

"Fenton tell them that i saw you turn into Phantom" i told Fenton that was still behind me in frount of the classroom door. His mouth was agaped and when he looked at me he slowly closed his mouth then gave me this unsettling smerk.

The crowed then all turned to Fenton waiting for him to speak.

"I have absolutly no clue what he is talking about, I was in the room with him but i saw Danny Phantom come in and get the ghost. Fenton told the crowed with false innocent's as he put on a fake confused look.

"No, no he's lieing he is Phantom" I reasoned not beliving that Fenton just did that.

 _He's making me seem like i'm crazy ugh i hate him so much that fucking jackass i can't belive he did that. What the hell now know one is ever going to side with me stupid Fenton making my life even worse. But no matter i will find a way to exspose his dirty little secret and make his life misserable._ I turned to the crowed that had started to laugh and point again then i looked at Fenton who had a smuge look. _Well if he doesn't make my life misserable first which seem's like it's gonna end that way._ I thought as i pushed through the crowed going to my locker since everytime a ghost attack's school is canceled that day's for repair's.

I put my english binder in my locker i then made my way out of the school door's starting to walk home. I then saw Fenton with Foley and Manson near the side step's of the school. Fenton then looked my way and we made eye contact i then quckly broke away and started walking fast. As i was speed walking i could hear a voice calling to me but i just kept going.

"Wait!" Fenton said as he grabed my shoulder yanking me back which scared the crap out of me.

"Jesus christ!" I yelled before i saw who grabed me my eye's narrowed "What do you want Fenton".

He looked at me then said with i know forced sympathy "I wanted to say sorry for what happened back there". He then turned his attention behind him where Manson was looking at him with a hard look.

 _Oh, Now i get it Manson made Fenton come over here to apologize to me, I knew he woulden't say sorry by his own free will._ _So first he humiliates me than this sorry ass excuse for a apologizy yep it's official i fricken hate Fenton. He is such a fucking asshole so i guess the only fair thing is to be one back._ I thought as i turned fully around to face Fenton who was waiting for me to accept the apologizy, as if.

"I have only two thing's to say to you"

"One, don't try to apologize to me when you don't even mean it"

"Two, shut the fuck up and don't talk to me i don't like you i will never like you so just stay out of my way". I finished seeing Fenton's face contort into anger and i swore his eye's flashed green.

"Ugh! you ass i was just trying to be nice but forget it your just a stubborn brat that's a jerk to everyone". He pretty much shouted at me i saw some people looking at us to see what happened.

"Yeah go ahead and shout louder you may even blow your secret for me that would make my life so much easyer". I said with a small smerk Fenton then stoped and looked around to see a small crowed has formed.

"You little" he said as he took a step closer to me i was about to run knowing i had no chance of wining aganst his power's. But then Foley and Manson bursted through the crowed and took Fenton by the arm's.

"Hey Danny calm down" Foley said trying to cool down his friend who wanted to kill me no dought.

"Danny what the hell are you doing" whispered Manson harshly as she tightened her hold on him.

"Well if your not going to say anything i'll just go now" I said done with this and just wanting to get home. I then turned to walk away i only got a few steps when i suddenly stoped.

"Good bye Phantom" I said turning my head to Fentons direction satisfied with the angry look in his eye's. I then made my way all the way home i got through the door making my way upstairs.

 _What a day first my new english class has Fenton in it then a ghost attacked i found out Fenton's only half ghost. I let it slip to Fenton that i know his secret i tell everyone only to be laught at again. Fenton make it worse by making me look crazy than he give's me a fake apologizy which then i snap back at him. Making Fenton all angry untill his friend's then have to restrain him. All in all a pretty shitty day._ I thought as i put all my stuff away and sat at my desk.

Fenton hates me now, that not going to be great for me what to do now. I could, no, maybe, no, well i guess there is only one option then try to avoid him as much as i can". I said to myself satisfyed with the new plan i get out some scrap paper and begain to doodal.

"Yep just avoid him that wont be a problem".

 **Author's Note: ** Chapter 3 done wow this took longer then i hoped but you know school and junk. I can't wait untill summer vacation all that time to write and draw (eye's begin to sparkel). Well anyway yay the chapter will come faster during summer so be pationt for now please.

P.S. Have a good day bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hello i'm really sorry for such a long wait but i had to study for my final's so it took soooooo much of my time. But do not fret i am back ready to finish this fic by the end of summer at least. Also i wanted to say this is a slow burn fic so don't worry about how Wes and Danny arent together yet because it will happen. So i really hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Talking"

 _Thinking_

 **Chapter 4**

 **NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

"It is a huge problem"

 _UGH i can't believe this what have i done to deserve this, god really does hate me doesn't he. I mean come on first i had to go to english class with Fenton who was purposely trying to annoy me. Then people were talking about what happened yesterday and laughing at me behind my back. Finanlly and this is the best part apparently that Skulker guy destroyed a fair amount of lockers so people had to move. Now before there was always a empty locker next to mine now guess who moved in next to me. Yep Fenton himself life just loves me doesn't it, now i have to deal with Fenton glaring at me every time i'm at my locker, Great._

 **RING!!!!**

I'm distrupted from my thoughts by the bell i lade my head down on my desk and groaned.

 _Great i have to go to my locker now because i left my math binder in there. So now i have to see Fenton and his friends all giving me these...looks. Fenton staring at me with hate, Manson with distrust and suspicion, and Foley looking with uncertinty of what to do._

I then got up grabed all my stuff and made my way out the door to my locker which was now block. Blocked by of cource Fenton who was taking to Manson and Foley and by the look on Fenton's face it was important. I being the nosey person i am especally when Fenton's involed desided to hide myself at the side of the last locker in the row. Which there were only five lockers in the row so i position my body so that i could here what they were saying.

"I'm telling you something wierd is going on, i just don't know what" Fenton said as he folded his arms.

"Come on Danny you always say that when one ghost acts even alittle different then usual" said Foley holding up his pointer finger when he said one.

"I know, but this time, it feels different" Fenton said looking to the floor.

"Well Danny i thing you should worry more about problem happening now, you know where that guy knows your secret" Manson finished with a huff.

"Oh yeah that guy, what was his name again, Mes, Tes, Bes, oh oh i know Les" Foley finished proud of himself.

 _It's Wes you moron, it was announced by Mr. lancer to the whole class, and here i thought you were supposed to be the smart one_ i thought angry that Foley was such an idiot.

"IT'S WES!" both Fenton and Manson shouted.

 _Well at least they know my name other wise i would have came out of this spot and told them myself._

"Oh yeah, thats what i ment, so what are we going to do about him because he already tried to exspose you once" Foley said.

"I don't know, that asshole should just get chased by Skulker for all i care" Fenton growled out glaring at the floor.

"Woh, dude calm down" Foley said holding his hand out in front of him.

"Yeah Danny what's wrong with you, every time Wes is mention you get extremely pissed off" Manson finished with a concerned look on her face

"I don't know it's just something about him that just ticks me off" Fenton replied to Manson calming down slightly.

 _Wow seem's like Fenton's hate's me as much as i hate him. Maybe even more seeing his reaction to just my name being mentioned_. I thought as i adjusted my body so i could see more clearly.

"Ok then, but we really need to find out what to do about him, before he goes around spilling your secret to god know's who" Manson replied after Fenton.

"I don't think we need to worry about that" Fenton said to Manson lips quirking up a tiny bit.

"What do you mean" Foley said in confusion.

"Well didn't you see him try yesterday and everyone didn't take him siriusly at all" Fenton told them reminding me of the humilation of that event.

"Well yeah, but what if someone does end up believing him, then your screwed" Manson said leaning her back against the locker's.

"But no one will because it seem's he already told too many time's before so they didn't believe him this time, so for now i'm safe". Fenton said shutting his locker after he got his book's out. "Beside's he's just a brat that no one will listen to because he always jump's to conclusion's. Being real as they are but still at some point it get's old to people and they end up not careing about what he has to say anymore. Like with that book Boy who cried wolf". Fenton concluded with a smerk on his face as he, Manson and Foley walked to their class.

 _Are you sirius! tha-that fucker! who does he think he is just saying oh no one care's about what i have to say, what a jackass_. I seathed coming out from behind the locker's and going to my locker to get my binder for my next class.

 **RING!!!!!!**

"Great now i'm gonna be late stupid Fenton" I grumbled as i shut my locker and turned to walk to my class.

 **BOOM!! CRASH!!**

I wip my head to the sound of the crash only to see the school door's blown off there hinges. There is smoke every where I can't see anything, wait what's that i see a figure start to come out of smoke. _Is that another ghost?_ the ghost had green skin white hair that stood up streat and a lot of techno stuff on him.

"It is i Techness here to destroy you all with my technological might!" the ghost Techness as he said declared.

"Technological might?"I couden't stop myself from saying. "Really that's the best thing you could come up with, wow, that was just lame". I finished shaking my head slowly side to side.

"What did you say about the great Techness you puny human" he said turning his full attention to me.

The smart thing to do in this predicament was to shut my mouth but i guess today was a stupid day.

"I said that your pun's are lame, and just utterly stupid i can't imagen how you thought they were ever good". I told him giving my full honest openion as i crossed my arm's. I look up at him to see he had this shocked exspression like he didn't think i would answer him. Then his eye's suddenly flashed a red and a growle amitted from his body.

"Maybe i should have shut my mouth" i said to myself as i slowly started to inch away from the angry ghost.

"UGH!!!!! YOU BRAT I WILL KILL YOU!!" Techness screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shit" i then bolted in the opposet direction down the hallway not looking back for anything.

"Hey wait get back here!!" Techness yelled chasing after me he then started hurtiling different items at me.

A huge thing then landes right in frount of me i'm barly able to doge it.

"Ahhhhhh, fuck!" i yelled as i doged that object falling to the ground. As i did it i then turned my head to the object to see what it was, i froze.

"Are-are you fucking kidding me right now" i said with the best bitch face i have ever done in my life. I look to see that it was my own fucking locker that almost fricken killed me.

"I the great and powerful Techness will show you no mercy" Techness said geting closer to me.

I quickly wip my head around "Aw crap i forgot about him" i said as i started runing again down the hall. I look over my shoulder for a second to see he's sill chasing me. _Fuck, this guy is never going to give up, i'm_ _so screwed_ i thought as i made a sharp right turn up the stairs to the seconed floor.

"Ugh will you stop you unsufferable running already" Techness said as he stoped a little to make the right turn without crashing into the wall.

 _Shit, what am i gonna do i can't just out run him forever_ I then stop to catch my breath _Fuck i can't keep this up much longer_. I lift up my head only to spot Fenton seating in a classroom. _Fenton? maybe he can get this psyco off my back_ , _heh yeah right he wouldn't risk exsposing his precious secret._

"Ah there you are brat" Techness said with a menacing grin on his face slowly inching closer to me.

"Fuck!" I look back into the classroom to see a wimdow opened _Oh fuck no i'm not going to jump out a window it is like thirty feet drop i will die._

"Finally i can destroy you for mockery of me" Techness said not even two feet near me.

I quickly look at Techness then back at the window "You know what screw it" i whipped the door open then sprinted toward's the window not missing the surprized look on Fenton's face. I then jumped right out the window the screams of people in the background clouded my mined. _Man, this did not go the way i wanted it to, stupid Fenton this is all your fault._

 **Author's Note:** Clifhanger! don't kill me because then you wouldn't know what's going to happen next. But yay it's summer and i can dedicate it all to this fanfic...Well some of it i got a lot of summer home work to do and i mean a lot. This is what happen's when you want to take college cource's in high school. But yeah i'll try to write a couple of the chapter's first then post one of them at a certain time so you guy's don't have to wait too long.

Well until next time bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ** Hey everyone sorry i didn't update in a while my mom needed me to help her because she is pregnant. But now im here again to give you the next chapter of this fanfic that you have come to enjoy if you stuck around this long. Well i wanted to tell you guy's that this chapter is going to have some Wes x Danny funny adorkable moments. But they still wont feel anything romantic for each other for a while, sorry (Not really :p). Anyway enjoy and also tell me in the comment's of who you guy's want to be the main villain in this fic. Tell me and i'll pick the one that has the most vote's.

 **These are the people that you can pick from**

•Pariah Dark (number 1)

•Nocturne (number 2)

•Dan (number 3)

"Talking"

Thought's

 **Chapter 5**

I close my eyes tight awaiting the pain that was to come...Nothing happened, _What this doesn't make sense, i should have hit the ground by now_. I then start to open my eye's and what do i see Fenton(as Phantom) holding me bridal style in the air. Fenton then looks down at me and we lock eye's for a moment. I blinked once, twice, a third time i then quickly snapped out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL, PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!" I yelled pushing Fenton's face away with my hands and trying to wiggle myself out of his arm's. My face was burning from embarrassment from being saved by Fenton.

"UGH! Idiot stop it!" Fenton yelled at me as he struggled to fly strait.

"No let me go!" i told him still struggling my face still flushed.

"Fine" Fenton said with a huff realising me from his grip.

 _Finally man what was with hi-_ "Aaaaaaaa!" i screamed falling a short distance into a bush. I pop out of the bush to see Fenton floating above me with a smirk that i'm really starting to hate. I glare up at him and that little fucker's smirk just widens.

"what, you told me to let you go" Fenton said snickering as i struggled to get myself out of the bush.

"Yeah i did, but not for you to drop me in a fricking bush-ACK!" i said falling on my face at the end. _Are you kidding me, i fall right on my face while i'm trying to chew out Fenton, man fuck my life._ I thought as i slowly got up from the ground my back facing Fenton. _Fenton's not saying anything i thought he would laugh his ass off or have some wise remark maybe his more mature then i thought._ I thought as i started to turn around to finish what i was saying before.

"Pffff" i look up seeing Fenton clasping his hand's over his mouth his whole body shaking trying to hold in his laughter.

 _Or maybe he's just as immature as i thought_ i thought looking at him with a blank expression.

"Pffff-ahahaha hahahahah-oh m-my god hahahahahaha-yo-you just-hahahahaha" Fenton finish catching his breath while holding his stomach hunching over.

"Are you done yet?" i question him folding my arm's with a annoyed look.

"Wait one more, hahahahahahahaha haha, ha, ok, now i'm done" Fenton said adjusting his body so he was upright again.

"As i was going to say before i asked you to put me down, NOT, drop me so i want to know, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!". I yelled at the end to make it clear for Fenton to understand that i was pissed. Fenton then stared at me then looked away with a hand on his chin apparently thinking about my question like he really didn't get it.

 _Are you kidding me he really has to think about how that was a fucked up thing to do what the hell is with him. Like really how dumb could someone be to think that was fine to do. But what do i really expect from Fenton he wouldn't know common decency if it bit him on the ass._ I thought glaring daggers at Fenton as he finally looked back at me to give his answer.

"Because it was funny" he said with a grin.

"It was funny? IT WAS FUNNY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU I COULD HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING". I sigh "Ok i have a question why catch me if you were gonna drop me anyway". I questioned him actually wondering why he saved me in the first place.

"Well it wasn't my idea but being a hero and all i had to save you" he huffed "Not that i wanted to help you at all". Fenton turned away as he grumbled then he turned back to me. " But anyway the thing you should be doing is thanking me" He told me.

"Thanking you? you've got to be kidding i wouldn't thank you even if the world was ending". I said crossing my arms and giving a huff.

"Well that's just rude, is this anyway to treat the person who rescued you. If anything you should be saying how you could repay me". Fenton said hovering closer to me with that little smirk of his that I've come to hate so much.

"Grrrr, why you little-"

"DANNY!" i turned to look at who shouted that, which were Foley and Manson of course.

"Hey Danny sorry to interrupted you little lovers quarrel but Techness is still destroying the school" Foley said trying to doge some of Techness's evil machines.

"It was not a lovers quarrel!" me, Fenton, and Manson shouted

 _What the heck? did Foley get hit in the head by one of those machine things. Where the hell did he come up with the notion of me and Fenton having a lovers anything. There must be something really wrong with his brain to even have that thought appear._ I thought looking at Foley like he lost his mind, which he might have.

 _Wait a minuet, i know why i shouted and why Fenton did but why did Manson shout too. It's not like it involved her but she stilled yelled like it was offensive to her. I wonder why that is, hmmmm maybe she-_ i look over at Manson and her gaze is on Fenton. But there was something in that look she was give _What is, oh, Oh no fucking way Manson has a crush on Fenton oh my god this is great._ As i was trying not to die laughing i saw that there was a huge fog of smoke coming from the school.

"Hey Fenton you forget something" i said looking at the school that now has flams erupting out the back of it.

"What? Oh, crap! Fenton said flying into the school.

He then grabbed the hose that was near the football field and used it to put out the fire. Then he went back in to finish off Techness who was still wreaking the school. Techness then bolted out the window but before he could get far he was then sucked into the thermos that Fenton always carries.

"Finally, and here i thought you were going to let Techness destroy the whole school" i said as Fenton landed.

"Oh, shut it" Fenton said as he put the thermos in his bag he then started to look around to see if people were there. When he saw there was no one but him, Foley, a Manson, and myself here he relaxed a little.

 _He probably wanted to look around so he could transform back to his human form._ I thought as Fenton froze a little and looked at me still in his Phantom form. _Huh why is he looking at me and why didn't he transform back already-...Oh you have got to be shitting me._

"Hey genius i already know you secret so no point in trying to hide your transformations from me anymore". I told him a bit irritated that he treated me like i was one of those oblivious idiots in town.

Fenton huffed then a glowing ring went up and down his body reverting him back to his human half.

"Sooo now that, that is done i'm just going to go home and sleep, forever" i said starting to go in the direction of my house.

"Wait" Foley told me, i stop and turned to face him to hear what he wanted to tell me.

"What is it?" i look over foley's shoulder to see that Fenton and Manson are also confused as to why Foley stoped me.

"I was just wondering if you'd, like to join team Phantom"

"What?" i questioned.

"What" Manson said in confusion.

"What!" Fenton rased his voice in shock.

 **Authors Note:** Annnnd done man i really hope that the next chapter is simpler to write then this one was. But anyway have a nice day and may the fanfics be ever in your favor.

See what i did there, hehehe i'm a idiot, but that's why i can write these fic's and yes you heard right i am making more fanfics right now as your reading this soooo look out.


	6. chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Hello good people of the fanfic world i give you the sixth chapter of this fanfic that you all been waiting for. Also i'm sorry for the wait i'm afraid to say that some family issues came up, but don't worry i'm still doing this fic it will be finished. It's just the chapters will take longer to be posted so kinda like a small hiatus. Anyway So in the last chapter Tucker ask our little fire ball Wes if he would like to join team Phantom which caused me to end the chapter on that note because i like peoples suffering. But now you will see if Wes will join of not but who can guess...Well except me but you know what i mean.

"Talking"

Thoughts

 **P.S.** please vote for who you want the main villain to be otherwise i can't continue the fic.

 **Chapter 6**

"What!?" me, Fenton, and Manson uttered in unison at the question Foley just asked me.

 _Join a team with Fenton in hmmmmm let me see no fucking way i can barely talk to the guy without wanting to rip his throat out. Like if we were on a team everything would end in disaster and especially if we have to do importing stuff like catch ghost._

"Tucker what are you doing?" Manson asked him slowly shifting her gaze to Fenton.

"Yeah Tucker WHAT are you DOING you know that i can't stand him" Fenton said directing both his hand's in my direction.

"Danny! what the heck dude that was mean" Foley said looking at me with an concern look.

"No it's fine, it's mutual" i replayed waving him off.

"See it's if so as i was saying what the hell makes you think it's a good idea to have me and him together on a team. You saw us just fighting a moment ago how do you think anything is going to be done if that is all we do when we are in radius of each other. Fenton ranted to Foley as he stared to pace back and fourth.

"It was more bickering then fighting actually" Foley told Fenton then with a small smirk. "Bickering like a married couple really" he finished.

"We were not!" me and Fenton yelled in unison.

"Anyway what do you say Wes wanna join the team?" Foley asked directing the attention to me

 _Well duh it's obvious the answer is without a doubt a hundred percent no-...Wait maybe joining them would be a good idea. Like to purposely annoy Fenton and also getting the evidence i need to expose him. Even though it will be torture for me to have to spend so much time with him it will be worth it, you know in the end that is._ I thought as i moved back in forth on my heels.

"Tucker this is a wast of time there is no way that he is going to say yes to joining us". Fenton told Foley grabbing his shoulder to lead him away from here to get away from me.

"Besides didn't he already try and spill Danny's secret not even three day's ago". Manson added also trying to move Foley away far away from here while slowly pushing him.

"Ok" i finally said after composing my thoughts.

"Huh?" they all said as they froze in there movements.

"I said ok i'll be on your team" i told them enjoying the way Fenton's eyes bulged out of there sockets.

"Really? that's great welcome a bored the team" Foley said removing himself from Manson and Fenton's grip. He also walked closer to me and slung his arm around my neck.

I was about to push his arm away when i saw Fenton move again which made me stiffen. Fenton slowly made his way till he was in front of me Foley then let go of me and stepped to the side. Manson also made her way too, but she stayed behind Fenton.

 _Oh, shit what is he going to do shout, scream, hurt me, fuck maybe saying yes was not the best idea. Oh i hope it's not the latter one cause that would be hard to explain to dad._ I thought slightly moving back when Fenton began to speak.

"What did you just say?" Fenton said unsettlingly clam eyes hooded by his hair fist clenched.

I gulped "i said that i would be more then happy to join your little team" i said more confidant at the end.

"There is no way that you are ever-" Fenton started to shout.

"Danny!" Manson said interrupting Fenton

"What?" Fenton said turning to Manson with a annoyed look.

"Can i talk to you for a second" she replied to him through her teeth.

"Fine" Fenton huffed to her they both then walk a small distance away but i could still hear what they were saying.

"Danny i think Tucker was right to let Wes join the team" Manson told Fenton with a serious expression.

"What! have you and Tucker completely lost your minds" Fenton whispered shouted with disbelief on his face.

"Danny, danny calm down just think about it if he is on our side he wont be trying to expose you". Manson said trying to ease Fenton who looked to be at his breaking point.

 _Ha! that's where your wrong Manson like i would give up my main goal like that._ I thought while i turned my eyes twords Foley who was nervously typing on his PDA.

"Maybe but it wont stop him from getting on my last nerves" Fenton told Manson with a sigh.

 _Well that's one thing Fenton's right about i really would just annoy him for my own amusement._ I thought to myself with a small smirk thinking about all the things i would do.

"Yeah but that wold be way better then everyone knowing your secret. So please just give this a chance Danny".Manson told Fenton putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright i'll do it" Danny said after a minute then they both turned back and started walking to me.

 _Oh well, lets get this over with so i can prove i was always right._ I thoughtas they made there was closer to me.

 **Authors Note:** Annnnnd that it it for this chapter sorry it was shorter than normal i promise the next chapter will be longer. But for now the small hiatus also please vote for the main villain it will make me more motivated to write the chapters faster.


	7. announcement

ok i decided that im going to be rewriting this fic and the first chapter is already posted on archive of our own and the new title is "Along for the ride" and my username for that account is Pipthechaotic.


End file.
